Dive into Kurogane
by Suiheisen
Summary: This is a fan fiction which will present Kurogane as the protagonist. It will focus on homoerotic themes, as well as sexual intercourse between two males, thus Rated M. "Dive into Kurogane" will present the story of FayxKurogane and as the story will continue, it will touch more characters whom Kurogane has encountered (or will encounter) such as Tōya etc. :)


_Chapter 1_

"What the hell were you thinking to yourself?!" Kurogane was shouting at Fay, after shutting the door behind them, leaving Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona in the living room.

"Didn't you think about consulting me first?!" Kurogane was infuriated and burning with emotion.

"It was my job, Yūko sent me there. It shouldn't conern you." Fay replied silently, with a cold tone.

"It shouldn't concern me? _SHOULDN'T _FUCKING CONCERN ME?!" Kurogane smashed the table beside them. They heard Sakura momentarily shouting out of surprise.

"You don't want to make them worry.. Y-" Fay was interrupted as Kurogane pressed Fay to the wall, his face getting closer and closer. Fay looked surprised, he was mesmerized by the red eyes which were looking straight at his.

"W- What are you u... up... to.." Fay was mumbling.

His mumbling was stopped when Kurogane pressed a hot kiss on the wizard's lips. Fay kissed back. Kurogane began undressing, pulling his shirt off, next his pants, socks and shoes. Leaving him only in plain boxers. Fay was amazed at how astonishing Kurogane's body was. He could never have enough of this muscular, tall, black haired man. And the eyes, oh the eyes – They were attracting Fay and he felt so insecure, so lost in the vast sea of burning fire which Kurogane ruled.

Kurogane swiftly undressed the wizard down to his boxers and was now pressing his own body against Fay's slender body.

"I love you," Kurogane stated firmly, "I want you to be honest with me, I want you to share your thoughts with me, I want you to let me be of help to you." Kurogane was looking into the blue eyes of the wizard.

"I just can't let you risk yourself for me." Fay looked back into those eyes, which were full of eternal flames, eyes into which he could gaze for a whole eternity, if not more. "I had to go find Subaru and Kamui by myself, Yūko would then grant me what I wanted..."

"But why haven't you told me? I would pay Any price for your wish" Kurogane was distressed a bit.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kurogane" Fay walked past the broken table, and took out a bottle which was filled with ink: half of the bottle was white, the other was black, yet they have not merged, they stayed obediently separated in the bottle.

"What is this?" Kurogane, who was still standing semi-naked in his boxers (which were pressing his penis tighly) asked.

"There." Fay opened the bottle. The white ink flew towards Fay's body, creating a tattoo on his left chest, it began writing some kind of script in Kanji characters – Kurogane's language. The same thing happened with the black ink, only that it did it on Kurogane's left chest, writing something in Fay's native tongue, a language which was rather unknown to Kurogane.

The Tattoo on Fay's chest said:

「白いと黒いの愛の糸

僕達の愛の糸

ユゥイと鷹王の

白と黒、黒と白

混沌の中には

愛しかいない

死ぬまでに」

The same thing was written on Kurogane's chest, only in Fay's native tongue. They both read what they saw on each other's bodies. Fay gave Kurogane a warm smile, while Kurogane sighed, and let a little smile slip through his mouth.

They both spoke what was written on their chests in perfect synchronization:

"The White and Black Thread of Love

Our Thread of Love

Yūi's and Yōō's*

White and Black, Black and White

Amidst the Chaos there's

Only Love and Nothing Else

Until Death"

When they finished, Kurogane rushed towards Fay. He ripped Fay's boxers apart, following his own. Fay's heartbeats were pulsing faster and faster as Kurogane's huge penis was growing larger and larger, it was absolutely huge.

_How suitable for such a big gu_y, Fay thought to himself.

Fay looked Kurogane in the eyes, having an erection himself. His was nowhere as close to the size and width of his lovers'. Kurogane placed his hands around Fay's torso and grasped him firmly, having Fay face the wall. Kurogane spit down onto his huge cock and then onto Fay's hole, following the fingering which was inescapable due to the fact that Fay would literally die in pain if he would go inside of him all at once. After a minute or two of fingering Fay, he proceeded onto inserting his large cock into Fay, having the wizard moan and scream. Kurogane started by going slow but as Fay got a bit relaxed, he began thrusting his massive dick into Fay's ass faster and faster. Fay was losing control and began moaning even louder, enjoying every moment of this hot, sentimental, pure homoerotic sex. The children were already fast asleep in their beds, and at first Fay was concerned about waking them up. Kurogane realized Fay's concern and while wiping some sweat off his face, not stopping the thrusting into Fay's ass he said: "Don't worry about them, they already saw my fucking your ass once, sure it wasn't such a huge pleasure for them, but they knew about us all along. It's okay you know" "..I... Uuuuh, Ye-eeees, I know." Fay tried to reply.

Kurogane began thrusting even harder and faster, having his hands on Fay's shoulders. "I love fucking you so much, I can feel that I'm gonna cum soon, AH YES." Kurogane was violently pounding Fay. "Do it, CUM INSIDE ME" Fay was shouting, "I can't hold myself anymore, I'm gonna cum too.. Getting fucked by you is gonna make me cum..." Fay was breathlessly saying. "NNNUUUUHHHHH" Kurogane's load was released into Fay's ass, he was shooting more and more, his cum was filling Fay's ass entirely. Fay began cumming right after Kurogane, his cum was spread all over the carpet, again. They both fell down on the carpet and were breathlessly breathing, inhaling and exhaling.

"You are magnificent," Fay said.

"So are you." Kurogane replied without blinking.

"So who's Toya?" Fay asked.

"Huh?" Kurogane's answer was suprisingly cautious.

"You know, you have a tattoo right above your tail bone saying "Toya" Fay dumbfoundedly asked.

"Oh, It's a guy from my past" Kurogane replied half-heartedly.

Mokona Modoki Wa Tokidoki! (Mokona Modoki is excited!) Ha- Pyuuuuuuuu!

The group has moved to the next world. A world where Toya existed, a world where Kurogane's life was about to take a great turn.

*Fay's original name is Yūi, while Kurogane's is Yōō


End file.
